The Hogwarts Legacy
by 2InsanitiesIn1
Summary: Two cousins are about to attend Hogwarts School alongside their new friends Lily Evans, James Potter and Sirius Black. A marauder era fic, set in the 1970s. Love interests for the cousins may become Sirius and Remus.
1. News and a Friendship

_Disclaimer- We own nothing but the new characters we have created._

**Background info-**

This is a story of two cousins, Jasmine Faye Angelo and Zoe May Thea. Both girls live in England in the year 1970 both on their way to turning 11 years old. And live down the block from each other. They where both born on May 29th. It was the day of their birthday and Jasmine or Jazz had slept over Zoe's and would wake up to a pleasant surprise...

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"No, no you have to actually look at the TV if you want to turn it on!" Zoe squealed, as she patiently waited for her cousin to turn the television on with her mind on the comfy couch in her almost empty home.

"Well I thought maybe I could try _without _actually looking at it. I mean, don't all real wizards and witches do that?" Jasmine replied, still trying to turn on the television. It was just after brunch and Zoe's mother and father had left for their jobs at the ministry at night they would be celebrating their birthdays. Zoe's older brother (21) Ray came on in and laughed at both his cousin and sister.

"You know" he said "that very few people can actually use their magic without a wand, so one of you get up and just turn it on!"

"Go back to your chemistry set, Raymond. No one needs your input!" Zoe smirked, throwing a chocolate covered malt ball at him from the candy dish on the coffee table. Raymond returned the gesture with a nasty visage as he moved closer into the kitchen. He would have retaliated with a more unique comeback but nothing useful came to mind.

Jazz laughed! "To bad we are cousins." Jazz said in a whisper.

"And why is that?" asked Zoe.

"Well Ray..." she started but was cut off by a pillow that was slammed into her face.

"I don't wanna know!" said Zoe with a look of disgust. As Zoe was about to retort a brown tawny owl came flying through the open window, two letters attached to it.

"Is that what we think it is?" Jazz shuddered with hope. They had been waiting all week for the arrival, that letter, those sacred words on the page. They would either make or break their future. Without a reply, Zoe ran to the windowsill and took the daily mail from their family owl, Jemima.

Grabbing the letters, Zoe ran to her cousin and gave her hers. Both girls opened their letters with excitement. After reading their acceptance letters and their school supplies list Zoe was upset to see that first years where not aloud to have their own brooms, though Jazz hoped she could be an announcer for Quidditch. The girls sat around talking excitedly about the school year to come. They talked like this until both of their parents arrived at Zoe's house to celebrate their birthdays, since they were two both girls had always had birthday parties together as well as one big cake, half chocolate and the other half vanilla since they couldn't decide on one flavor. Zoe was extremely excited to inform her pureblood parents on her acceptance to the most prestigious wizarding school in Europe. Jasmine was excited as well, but since Jasmine's father was a rather biased muggle, she decided she wouldn't divulge the news right away. Jasmine's father had always been a bit leery about allowing his daughter to learn the ins and outs of being a witch, but Jasmine's mother and aunt were adamant about having their daughters attend Hogwarts.

"To our two new Hogwarts alum!" Zoe's father, Darren said, raising his glass of meade in the air to toast as the family sat around the dining room table. Zoe and Jazz were at once side, indulging in their cake and raising glasses of sparkling cider instead of Meade while Ray, Jasmine's mother and father, Phoebe and Tim, were at the other side. Zoe's father and mother, Melanie stared across the ends of the table at each other, each raising their glasses with joy. Jasmine's father attempted to feign a smile, trying to act supportive for his daughter but it came out as more of a strange curve in his lips.

"HERE HERE!" The family said in unison, followed by a sip of their drinks.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The day after Melanie and Phoebe excitedly took their daughters to Diagon Alley for their school supplies. As they walked through the Leaky Cauldron to the entrance to the Alley they where met by another mother and daughter who looked perplexed at the bricks before them.

"Excuse us," said Jazz's mother "but do you need some help?"

"Oh yes thank you" responded the other woman who had red hair just like her daughter.

"Are you a muggle?" asked Melanie.

"A what?" asked the woman. She looked perplexed at the sound of such a strange word.

"None magic." Phoebe cut in, trying to help.

"Oh, why yes!" The woman slightly laughed. "Is it that obvious?"

"Well, most muggles don't know how to open the entrance. But no worry, we'll have it open in just a moment." Melanie smiled. "I'm Melanie Thea and this is my daughter Zoe."

"Yes, and I'm Phoebe Angelo, her sister. My daughter's name is Jasmine." Phoebe said, leaving her hand out for the woman to shake.

"Rose Evans, pleased to meet you. This is Lily." The woman returned the shake and pointed to her redhead daughter. "My daughter here was just accepted to Hogwarts and we're a bit lost in the process."

"Why, that's fantastic! Our daughters are first years as well!" Phoebe smiled, jovial and exuberant. All the women smiled as Melanie took out her wand and tapped the bricks which opened up in criss-crossing patterns to Diagon Ally. Rose and Lily watched in amazement as the bricks disappeared from a gateway into a shopping center.

"Dear God!" said Rose as Lily smiled excitedly.

The three women started talking with excitement in their voices as the three younger girls held back.

"Hi I'm Jasmine, but please call me Jazz" said Jazz holding out her hand to Lily.

"And I am this ones cousin Zoe" said Zo introducing herself and pointing to Jazz.

"Hi I'm Lily" said the other girl, a bit shy.

"New to Hogwarts, huh?" Zoe asked. "We can't wait to go. My older brother Ray's told us all about it."

"Yeah!" Jasmine added excitedly as they followed their mothers and turned the corner onto a row of Wandshops. "He said there's candles that float and pictures that move and..."

Zoe cut her cousin off. "Jazz, there's pictures that move everywhere in the wizard world." She rolled her eyes. "She gets a bit excited about stupid things, don't mind her." Zoe whispered to Lily.

"I heard that!" Jazz glared.

But both girls fell into giggles, after all they were cousins.

"So" said Lily "you both come from wizard families?"

"Kinda" replied Jazz.

"My Mum is a witch and from a pureblood family but my dad is a muggle. Zoe's Mum my Mum's sister is also a witch as well as her dad is a wizard."

Lily gave an understanding nod.

"Come on girls" yelled out Phoebe "Lets go get our money and then get shopping!"

After buying robes and books (which they had to tear Lily away from) the girls went to pick out their wands.

"Ah," said the old man, Mr. Olivanders " I was wondering when I would see you again" he said looking at Phoebe and Melanie. Both women smiled.

"Ahhh" he said looking down at the soon the be first years " New students. Well, come on one of you! Step up so we may find you a wand!" He motioned in the direction of the girls to come to him and at the same time both cousins looked at each other and in unison slightly nudged Lily up front.

Lily trembled with fear as she stepped up to the counter and waited patiently for Mr.Olivanders to take one box from the shelves of endless packaged wands. Some seemed brand new while others must have remained for years before the twins Melanie and Phoebe were born. Mr. Olivanders took a while picking the right wand he saw fit and finally grabbed two boxes, one black pine with a few spots of dust on it and other oak box that had been stained white. He opened the black box first, handed the long and tarnished looking wand to Lily, who held it from the wrong end as Mr. Ollivander said "That's a fine wand you have there, a good make. Phoenix hair at it's core." Lily had no idea what he was speaking of and didn't realize she was holding it the wrong way until Zoe had whispered so.

The six girls sat for a few seconds, each patiently anticipating what would happen. When there seemed to be no reaction to the wand, once Lily got it right, Mr. Ollivanders grunted and took it back abruptly from Lily. He placed it back in the box and grabbed the other wand from the white washed box, a much nicer wand with almost a silver tint to it's wooden stain. He handed it to Lily, who took it the right way this time and held it with a bit more hope than the last. She liked the feel of that wand in her hand, it caused safe vibes in Lily's mind, almost.

A sudden gust of wind blew past Lily, magnificent sparkles seeming to surround her out of nowhere and engulfing her wand. Everyone in the room could tell it was the right fit.

"Perfect!" Mr. Ollivanders said, snatching the wand from Lily and ceasing the gust of wind. He placed the wand back in the box and began to wring it up on the cash register. "Fine wand you have here. Made with a unicorn's hair at it's core. Finely crafted, yes, yes. Great for charms, I might say."

"I hope that's a good thing." Rose whispered to Melanie, who nodded with a smile and said "It is, trust me."

No longer afraid, Zoe and Jazz stepped up at the same time and once Mr.Ollivanders spotted them he made a face that almost seemed as if he had an epiphany. He moved towards the back, shuffling of his leather healed shoes heard across the wood flooring. He returned with two boxes, both the same purple stained color. He opened the boxes with each of his hands and handed one wand to each of them."Wonderful wands you have there. Made from with the feathers of sister Hipogriffs. Fine make." He said.

"Oh, I'm afraid we're not sisters, Sir, just cousins."Zoe said, apprehensively taking the wand from him. Mr.Ollivanders seemed to shrug off the comment, knowing exactly what he was doing since a similar gust of wind circled both Zoe and Jazz, who smiled at the rush of adrenaline they felt from just holding the wand for a few seconds.

"Wonderful." Mr. Ollivanders said, grabbing the wands and boxing them. He wrang them up with the same frivolous countenance as before and handed each of the wands to the three potential witches who walked out of the store arm in arm, graciously glowing with new friendship.

_PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!_


	2. Cheer, Butterbeer and the Departure

_Disclaimer- We own nothing._

"I believe a spot of butterbeer's in order for this occasion." Phoebe smiled, directing the rest of the group towards the Leaky Cauldron after they had finished collecting all of their first year school supplies. Rose and Lily had stood perplexed at store after store, joyously going along with Melanie when she suggested a white snow owl for Lily and watching in amazement as the various covers at the bookstore moved in such a fluid fashion.

"Butterbeer?" Zoe squealed with excitement. "Really Auntie Phoebe?"

"You said we were too young!" Jazz questioned, anticipating her mother's motives as well.

Rose and Lily weren't quite sure what butterbeer was and to Rose it didn't sound promising.

"I'm not sure it's right for them to drink alcohol" Rose interrupted, concerned.

"Oh dear, it's not alcoholic! Just a tad bit of light meade in the mix but the rest is just cream and butter!" Melanie added, opening the door to the Leaky Cauldron. Rose still seemed apprehensive but once the group sat down at a rather large pine dining nook and ordered the crescent moon colored drinks, she tended to relax a bit more.

"So Rose, I'm assuming your husband is muggle-born as well." Phoebe inquired, handing Melanie the glass that had just arrived.

"Why, yes. He was a bit ticked off at the news of Lily's acceptance. In fact, he's still against her attending the school." Rose explained.

"My older sister Petunia was mad too. She called me a freak when I told her." Lily added.

"Sounds like a royal wench, this sister!" Zoe observed, wiping butterbeer foam off her upper lip.

"Language, Zoe!" Melanie scolded. "Excuse her. She doesn't have many inhibitions."

"It's fine." Rose replied. "It's a fair judgement." Rose loved both her daughter's equally, but Petunia had always been somewhat biased, just like her father.

"Well, this has been a lovely day." Said Rose, once they finished their drinks and Zoe started openly belching. "But we really should be going."

"Yes, yes! A lovely day!" Phoebe smiled, rising from the table as the rest of the group of girls did.

"Do you think I could get your telephone number?" Rose asked, rummaging through her purse for a stray pen and paper.

"Oh, dear. I'm afraid you have much to learn about the wizarding world." Melanie sighed with a slight laugh at the end. She pushed Rose's hand away from her purse lightly. "We'll send you an owl."

"An owl? What?" Rose questioned, an odd, quizzical look across her face. Melanie and Phoebe gathered their things while Zoe and Jazz grabbed their endless bags of school supplies as well as their owl cages.

" Bye Lily!" Zoe waved with a bag-filled hand. "See you at the station tomorrow!"

Lily waved politely but the perplexed look she had adopted matched that of her mother's.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

That night Jazz had slept over Zoe's house once again, but neither of them had actually slept. They stayed up all night munching on Bertie Bott's beans that they sneaked out of the sweets shop in town that day. They decorated their trunks with silver and blue silks and ribbons, Zoe adding sparkles to hers since she loved to see the shine they emitted. By three in the morning, the living room where their sleeping bags were sprawled out upon was trashed in remnants of ribbons and jelly bean wrappers. They were so overjoyed at the prospect of attending the same school that such famous witches and wizards had for decades.

"Don't you two ever sleep?" a voice similar to Ray's had said through the darkness of the hallway, startling Zoe and Jazz.

" Look in a mirror, would you Raymond?" Zoe yelped back as Ray showed his face through the shadows.

"Zoe! Hush! We'll wake your parents!" Jazz whispered, placing one finger on her lips.

"Oh, You hush! They're not going to wake up." Zoe replied, flipping Jasmine off with one hand.

"Could you stop being a brat for just one second and go to sleep?" Ray said, walking to the unlit kitchen and opening the refrigerator.

"We can't, It's just not logical." Zoe said, grabbing another bag of Jelly beans. "It's the night before our first day at Hogwarts. How do you expect us to sleep?"

Ray seemed to ignore the comment, still searching through the fridge for something to consume.

"Why are you up, Ray?" Jazz whispered, still concerned that Zoe's parents would wake.

Ray grabbed a milk container out of the fridge and drank straight from it, strings of stray milk dripping down his chin. "No reason." He shrugged, belching.

"You're sick." Zoe said, throwing a bean at him but missing. Ray ignored his kid sister once again and walked back into the hallway.

"I wonder why he's so angry all the time." Jazz said, taking some beans as well.

"He's not angry. Just strange."

"Maybe something happened to him, at school. I mean, didn't he leave early?"

Zoe's face of obliviousness turned into fright as she rose from her sleeping bag.

"Maybe we should go to sleep." Zoe said, avoiding the subject altogether. She got up to shut off the remaining reading lamp in the living room and crawled back into her sleeping bag.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Here we are, Platform nine and 3/4." Melanie said, pushing a cart of Zoe's endless school supplies and robes that she just couldn't leave behind. Melanie and Phoebe each pushed the carts for their daughters, perhaps a sign that they didn't want their daughters to leave just yet. They had gone through the wall at the muggle station, quite an exciting experience for Zoe and Jazz but not for Melanie and Phoebe, who had experienced the platform wall dozens of times.

"I can't wait! We have to get a seat near the dinner car and I get to sit at the window seat!" Zoe squealed, jumping up and down at the sight of the Hogwarts Express. Jazz felt excitement rushing through her veins as well, but didn't show it as much.

"Now we'll be sending you letters as much as we can, so make sure you check the post everyday." Phoebe said, handing the cart to the storage elf and giving Jazz her carry-ons.

"Yes, and make sure you take care of your owls. I don't want to hear that you both didn't feed them." Melanie added, doing the same for Zoe.

"Mum, why wouldn't we feed our owls?" Zoe questioned, grabbing the carry-on bag which weighed a ton.

"Need I remind you about your fish, Tippy?" Phoebe interjected with a scornful look.

"You two aren't exactly good with pets." Melanie said.

"Oh mum, Psh Posh!" Zoe said, waving and getting on the train with Jazz behind her, smiling.

"Goodbye girls!" Melanie and Phoebe waved in unison.


End file.
